


New K/S Song Vid

by Khiori63



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khiori63/pseuds/Khiori63





	New K/S Song Vid

Here's my latest vid.

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=WXTqruGfQ1o

A bit of an explanation with regards to my inspiration behind this vid. As the vid states, the song is performed by The Missing People Choir. The Missing People Choir is exactly as the name suggests - the majority of its choir members are people living in Britain who currently have lost or missing loved ones. They also run a charity which goal is to help others find their missing loved ones. The choir appeared on Britain’s Got Talent in 2017 and performed three times - their initial audition, their semifinal performance, and their performance in the finals. The song I used for the vid is from their semi-final performance. All three appearances are incredibly moving as you can see the pain and anguish on the faces of the choir members as they perform. And while they didn’t win the competition, they won something much more important. As a result of their appearance on the show, three people were reunited with their loved ones. I highly recommend everyone watch these performances. You won’t regret it, however, I suggest you have a big box of Kleenex when you do. You’re definitely going to need it. To see the performances, just do a YouTube search for the Missing People Choir.


End file.
